Kiss and Kiss
by UltimateFujo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi Britania Raya dengan alis tebal dan rasa masakan 'enak'. Lovino Vargas, personifikasi Italia Selatan dengan ahoge dan rasa gengsi yang berlebihan. Kisah mereka berdua selalu dipenuhi makian, baik dari Iggy ataupun Romano / England x Romano aka EngMano! Tsundere couple! Hints of Germancest, RoChu and AmeIta. Gaje dan segala keabsurdan lainnya. Review?


**Kiss and Kiss**

Hetalia and all the characters © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic © UltimateFujo

* * *

><p>'Tok Tok Tok'<p>

Romano melirik jam dinding dengan kesal. Masih jam tujuh pagi, tapi kenapa sudah ada yang berkunjung? Ah, siapapun dia, orang itu harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membangunkannya.

Dengan langkah yang terkesan dilambat-lambatkan, Romano berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Tangan kanannya mengucek pelan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini, alis tebal?" ketus pemuda Italia itu sambil menguap. Sementara sang tamu mengernyitkan alisnya dengan kesal.

"Kau sudah mandi belum?" tanya England –si tamu- berusaha bersabar. Susah-susah datang kesini, disambut dengan omelan pula.

"Belum, baka!" Oke, seperti yang kita lihat, persimpangan jalan ternyata sudah pindah ke pelipis England. Entah kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta ke pacarnya satu ini.

Wait, pacar?

Romano? Pacar England?

Sejak kapan?

"Bloody hell" gerutu England sambil menggendong Romano secara tiba-tiba. Yang tentu saja dibarengi dengan makian-makian khas seorang Lovino Vargas.

"Yak! Turunkan aku, Tea Bastard! Hei!"

**.'. Arthur & Lovino .'.**

"Kita mau kemana sih?"

"..."

"Hei, alis tebal, denger gak sih?"

"..."

"Oi, Tea Bastard! Dengerin dong!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ROMANO!"

England yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran, berteriak dengan keras di dalam mobilnya. Ia pikir fokus kepada dua hal dalam waktu bersamaan mudah? Susah memang menangani seorang Lovino. Sudah bawel, kasar pula.

Harusnya kau introspeksi diri, Iggy.

"Aku kan cuma nanya, biasa a-" ucapan itu tak selesai kala Arthur membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Romano terbelalak, terkejut atas kejadian barusan. Pipinya bersemu merah. Lebih merah daripada tomat-tomat koleksi Spain.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik" ujar England ketika melepaskan tautan itu. Matanya kembali fokus ke jalanan –walau sesekali melirik Romano yang tengah blushing itu-.

"C-C-CHIGIIIII!" England terlonjak kaget –bahkan hampir membanting stirnya- ketika Romano berteriak kencang. Personifikasi Britania Raya itu menghela nafas sebelum menepikan mobilnya, menghentikan laju kendaraan tersebut.

"Kau itu kenapa berisik banget sih?" keluh England. Romano menatapnya sinis.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku tidak berniat menciummu!"

"LALU YANG TADI APA HAH?!"

"ITU GERAK REFLEKS, BAKA!"

"MANA ADA GERAK REFLEKS SEPERTI ITU! KAU MENCIUMKU!"

"TIDAK!"

"JANGAN MENGELAK, BASTARD! KAU MENCIUMKU!"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK! WHAT THE F**K, MAN!"

Yap, perang ucapan antar tsundere pun terjadi. Yang satu teguh mempertahankan pendapat bahwa dialah yang dicium, sementara yang satu mengelak dari semua pernyataan itu. Sungguh konyol.

"BAKA, JELAS-JELAS KAU MENEMPELKAN BIBIRMU PADA BIBIRKU!"

"SO?!"

"ITU NAMANYA KAU MENCIUMKU!"

"FINE, KALAU AKU MENCIUMMU LALU KENAPA?!"

"ITU ARTINYA KAU CINTA PADAKU!"

"YA MEMANG AKU CINTA KAMU KOK!"

"TA-..."

"...f**k myself"

Suasana berubah hening. Keduanya terdiam setelah seorang Arthur Kirkland si alis tebal dengan jelas mengatakan ia mencintai Lovino Vargas. Sangat jelas. Stasiun TV milik si maniak burger itu pasti akan membayar sangat mahal untuk mendapatkan berita langka tersebut. England merutuk dalam hati, memaki-maki kenapa ia bisa keceplosan begitu.

Sementara Romano sendiri terdiam, menunduk kebawah. Jari jemarinya memelintir ujung bajunya, berusaha menghilangkan _nervous _yang melanda dirinya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Arthur atas ucapannya barusan. Jangan tanyakan wajahnya, yang pasti ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Ekhem" Arthur berdeham, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Yang tadi itu... Eng... Ya, kau tau kan aku mencintaimu," ujar England sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maksudku, kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku berpacaran denganmu?" lanjutnya.

"La-lalu apa alasanmu men...cintaiku?" Lovino bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca mobil, sebisa mungkin tak menatap pemuda satunya. Wajahnya telah memerah sempurna.

England tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Entahlah..."

"CHIGIII!" teriak Romano kesal sambil memukuli pemuda dihadapannya. England tampak kewalahan menangani gerakan kekasihnya tersebut.

"H-hei! Tunggu dulu, biar aku jelaskan!" ujar Arthur sambil menahan tangan Lovino. Kedua iris itu bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Kalau aku mencintaimu karena fisik, suatu saat aku mungkin akan meninggalkanmu. Kalau aku mencintaimu karena hal lain, ketika hal itu lenyap maka cintaku juga lenyap bukan? Karena itu, aku tak punya alasan. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, tak peduli apa kekurangan atau kelebihanmu" jelas England sambil menatap Romano lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya pemuda dihadapannya tengah memerah dengan hebat. England membuat seulas senyum sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda dihadapannya. Kembali menyatukan mereka dalam kehangatan.

Sungguh, Romano sangat membenci England ketika sifat _dere-dere_nya muncul. Ia benar-benar tidak suka. Karena ketika itu terjadi, England akan terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Dan ia juga benci ketika si tea bastard itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

**.'. Arthur & Lovino .'.**

"Ah~ Akhirnya sampai!" kata England senang. Sesekali ia meliukkan tubuhnya, meregangkan otot-otot yang tegang karena terlalu lama duduk di mobil.

"Oy, Iggy! Ayo cepat, kau ini sudah telat, tahu!" teriak Amerika dari kejauhan. Tampak juga Italy yang menggelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ck, sebenarnya ini ada apa? World Conference?" tanya Romano. England mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Romano heran.

"Loh, kukira kau sudah tahu. Kita piknik disini" jelas Iggy. Sementara yang bertanya hanya bergumam 'oh'.

"Ya sudah, let's go!" seru England sambil menarik Romano. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat menuju kawan-kawannya, sebelum ikut duduk di sebelah Germany.

"Kalian kemana saja? Lama sekali aru" kata China. Russia disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, itu? Tadi kami tersesat" jawab England santai. Romano? Ia tidak peduli. Pria itu lebih suka memperhatikan Italy adiknya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Para nation mulai mengeluarkan kotak bekal masing-masing. Amerika mengeluarkan burgernya, Italy dengan pastanya, Germany dengan wurst dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Mendadak, England tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Hey Romano, mana kotak bekal kita?"

"Huh? Mana kutahu. Aku saja baru tahu kalau kita akan piknik tadi"

"WHAT?! JADI KITA TAK PUNYA BEKAL?!" teriak England. Romano mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin"

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"

"APA?! KENAPA AKU?!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BAWA KOTAK BEKALNYA?!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU KITA AKAN PIKNIK, BASTARD!"

"KEMARIN KAN AKU SMS!"

"AKU TIDAK PEGANG HAPE SEHARIAN KEMARIN!"

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU TAK BISA MAKAN!"

"APA?! HARUSNYA KAU YANG KUSALAHKAN! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU TERLEBIH DAHULU?!"

"KAN-"

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian ciuman, da" potong Russia dengan wajah senang-tapi-mematikannya. Kedua tangannya mendorong kepala Romano dan England, membuat mereka berciuman –untuk ketiga kalinya dihari ini-.

"!" sontak England dan Romano menjauhkan wajahnya masing-masing. Membuang pandangan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermusuhan.

Sikap mereka yang seperti itu mengundang beragam reaksi dari nation lainnya. Seperti:

"Mereka imut, da"

"Jadi aku gak imut, aru?"

"Yao yang terbaik, da"

"Ve~ Aku baru tau fratello bisa imut gitu~"

"..."

"Nihon, hidungmu berdarah"

"Gak awesome banget"

Sementara itu Romano melirik England, sebelum membuang muka lagi. Ia bergumam kecil sambil menghela nafas.

"Abbracciami, Arthur..."

Romano tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati England memeluknya.

"Ya! apa-apaan kau bas-"

"Kau minta kupeluk kan?" tanya England sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Samar-samar terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku tidak bilang begi-"

"Ya sudah" timpal si gentleman sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Namun belum sampai sedetik, ia sudah terjatuh ke belakang akibat Romano yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Memeluknya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada England. Personifikasi dengan rasa masakan yang _mengagumkan _itu terperangah, sebelum tersenyum dan balas memeluk Romano.

Japan yang menyaksikan hal itu, lagi-lagi mimisan. Padahal hidungnya sudah disumbat 4 lembar tissue. Maklum, jiwa fudanshinya bangkit.

Sementara nation lain –bahkan Russia- hanya cengo ditempat. Mereka tidak menyangka kedua personifikasi dengan _sailor mouth_ itu bisa... romantis?

"VE~ NII-CHAN! ROMANTIS!"

"Tenang Feli! Aku janji saat kita kencan nanti kita akan dikelilingi hamburger!"

"Ve~ Aku maunya pasta~"

"Aku baru tau mereka juga bisa romantis, da~"

"Itu... mereka gak salah makan kan, aru?"

"Honhonhon, lihat siapa yang sedang _lovey dovey _disana"

"Sama sekali gak awesome! Lebih awesome aku dan west, iya kan west?"

"E-eh, ja bruder"

"Eh, omong-omong, siapa uke dan siapa seme?"

England dan Romano lantas menoleh sebelum berseru "AKU!" secara bersamaan. Romano melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk diikuti England.

"Jelas-jelas aku seme! Julukanku saja sudah gentleman!"

"Ck, aku seme! Aku jauuh lebih keren dibandingkanmu!"

"Kamu itu uke, kan sudah terbukti!"

"Apa?! Kita belum pernah melakukannya!"

"Lalu tadi apa hah?"

"Itu cuma ciuman!"

"Aku yang nyium kamu, artinya aku seme!"

"Mana ada yang kaya gitu! Aku seme!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Mulai lagi deh..." keluh Germany sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"DIAM KAU POTATO BASTARD!" teriak England dan Romano berbarengan, sebelum melanjutkan perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Abbracciami<em>: Hug me

**A/N:**

Uwaah, apa ini? Tsundere couple xD Entahlah, tapi kayanya disini Iggy sama Romano ooc banget ya? Gomenasai -_-

Pas lagi bingung, malah kepikiran duo tsundere ini, dan jadilah fic nista bin abal ini xD Minna dukung siapa jadi seme? FuMate sih, lebih suka Arthur jadi seme :3 #dor #ditembaklovino

Oh iya, buat yang request drabble, gomen, FuMate belum dapet wangsit -_- nanti FuMate buat kalo udah ada ide

Ada yang mau curhat? Kritik? Saran? Boleh ditulis di kotak amal-coret- review dibawah ini :3

Salam Awesome!


End file.
